Reincarnations of Fantasy: Book One
by Bermudan
Summary: Many of the Harry Potter characters are reincarnations of characters from Final Fantasy games, most do not know, but after the events in Half Prince that is about to change. Harry Potter is the main character. HP & Final Fantasy crossover. Just read


-1A/N: This is planning to be a series of at the least four books, possibly more. Before this story begins you need to know a few things, the first of which is that this is a crossover with many of the Final Fantasy games, the prominent ones being 7, 8, 9, and 10. It takes place in the Harry Potter Universe and many of the characters in Harry Potter are reincarnations of someone in a final fantasy game, most of them have forgotten who they once were. It begins to change starting the first chapter(this is prologue). There will be characters and eventually summons, items, and places from all the final fantasy games excluding 3, tactics, and 11. It takes place after the Half Blood Prince(after this chapter anyway). I hope you enjoy, and hope it is not too confusing. Read and Review, thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything attributed to the name, I also do not own Harry Potter and so forth. They belong to Square-Enix and J.K. Rowling. This is not for any type of profit so don't sue.

Summary: Many of the Harry Potter characters are reincarnations of characters from Final Fantasy games, most do not know, but after the events in Half Blood Prince that is about to change. Harry Potter is the main character. HP & Final Fantasy crossover. Just read.

Reincarnations of Fantasy: Book One

Prologue

My name is unimportant. My looks are insignificant. My revenge is astronomical. My death impossible. My strength impassable. My plans unimaginable.

Its time to re-roll the die. Turn back the hand. Play the cards right, and some will win. Play the cards wrong and lost some be. I've sat back and watched from afar. No longer. No how and no way. I shall shift the sands to my liking. Enough is enough I say. Revenge is my greatest friend retribution my greatest foe. I've sat back and suffered enough. Gaia. Terra. Spira. Earth. Those are just a few of those who have earned my hate. Tiamat alone remains faithful. I have had enough, time is of the essence and now they are all gathered in one place.

Unknowing. Weak and alone. Ripe for the picking. Chaos stirs, Hades threatens, the Elements return, a God reborn, a destroyer surfaces, and the world begins its countdown to doom. The world begins to change and shift into what once was and shall forever be, Compression succeeded and created the world Earth. Instead of bowing down to me, they ignored me, forgot me, rid themselves of magic, lost all old knowledge and begun their planet anew, together.

It was one of the most infuriating things I had yet been witness to. Many years passed and Gods rose and were created, some of the old ones were even worshipped, even the new ones which did not exist, they chose non-existent over me!

My brother whom had confronted me all the way, all the time, confronting and foiling my plots, he had thought me defeated. I had my pieces, in the form of crystals and other jewels scattered about the universe, my true shape locked away. Even despite this I was able to work enough manipulation to get time compression to work, it was at this time that I myself returned in my full glory.

I waited a bit after the compression watched impassively as some humans discovered magic again, it meant that everything was turning full circle, my time was drawing near.

Not long later I went to the Kingdom of my Brother and imprisoned him and his kindred, shocked they were to see me. Imprisoned I scattered them around the planet, and planted my own followers as guards to each and every one. My Brother was special however and I made sure to not create an old or new mistake. I gave his prison to Tiamat to guard, my most faithful and immortal follower. I then waited until the time was right.

I watched my own created world from afar, none ever seeking me out, or even knowing who I was. Slowly I began to despise the world I had helped create, malicious intent fell way to 'good deed'. It was some time later that I decided the world needed to be destroyed or changed, and thus the Mages/Sorcerers…excuse me 'Wizards' were given the gift of Dark Magic, and yet none even thought twice about where it came from. From then on, evil re-entered the world, and I finally sat back to watch my creation work. The bindings on many were becoming lose, and for some only the spirits needed to be free. One day the whole of the world would know my name, but until then it is unimportant…

(during HBP)

Azkaban Prison Cell 1093

Prisoner # 3293 was staring at the wall of his cell, bits of drool falling out of the prisoner's mouth and falling with a plop to the floor, a large puddle had been building for quite some time. The prisoner had gone mad, Azkaban had a more prominent affect on him than to the other prisoners.

His Master. His Lord had forsaken them, left the failures to rot in Azkaban for the time being. Once a prominent member in wizarding society, he was now nothing more than a mindless body. Albeit a body that could move, but not think. This man was a Death Eater, one of Voldemort, the Dark Lord's, followers.

He had been captured along with many of his brethren after the battle in the Department of Mysteries, the Lord had left them to their fate; a fate not too bad since the Dementors were not really around anymore. Oh there was still one or two who stayed to feast, but otherwise, they had spread and began breeding in the hundreds; maybe even thousands.

A prison guard walked by Prisoner 3293's cell, slipping through the slot a plateful of food the guard looked at the figure in sadness, wondering how one so high could fall so low. The guard turned his back on the prisoner and began walking away.

The Prisoner continued to sit, staring at nothing, mind empty and loss. He had forgotten his family if they were still around or even cared at all about him, he did not know. A brief twitch was the greatest sign of life, and the little bit of food eaten once awhile, along with the ever growing pile of drool was the only indication that the Prisoner was even alive.

It was storming the night it happened. The day the whole prison shook and felt its power, some of the crazed prisoners swore they saw a shadow of a great monstrous dragon swoop over and into Cell 1093, only a few remember what followed, and even they do not really believe it.

The shadow seemed to swoop over and into the cell and seemed to seep into the prisoner. The prisoner then began to convulse and sputter, having some sort of seizure or spasm. Saliva dropped and fell and blood began coming up from the Prisoner's throat. The Prison paramedics rushed on the scene in an effort to save the man. They did everything they could think of one even going so far as to use a muggle method of electrocution.

Twenty minutes later the body had stopped moving and sightless eyes looked up at them, they had failed. Rather than alerting the family of this man's death, the Warden and faculty workers decided to keep it secret going as far as obliviating the minds of the few witnesses.

A brief funeral was held the next day and very few people showed up and even fewer said anything or did anything other than spit upon the grave. The body was then buried, and life in the Prison continued. During all this, however, the man was having a conversation with a Demon.

(demon)

"So you are the one? Such a shame that such a fate has befallen you." A voice harsh and alluring filled with power spoke in the man's mind. The man may not have been able to act outside, but inside he maintained much of his former self.

"To whom do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" This was said sardonically. "I know the Dark Lord's voice and you my friend are most certainly not it."

"Indeed I'm not. I'm much more. More than that fool could ever hope to be." The voice hissed. "He is but a leaf on a tree, he holds no true power, where as I, I hold power and riches beyond belief."

"I'm sure." The man drawled. "Now what is it you wish? Make it quick I can feel my body convulsing, I need to wake up to stop it."

"Do not. And as for what I wish…I wish for you!"

"Sorry, but I don't go that way, especially with voices. And why not, I will die if I do not wake up soon. Then where will we both be?"

"More powerful than you could ever imagine. I'd recommend quitting the humor, it does not become you."

"As you wish." The man bowed deeply. "A name would be nice to go on, and what is it you want with me? Perhaps we make a deal to one another, what say you?"

"Very well although it is not like you have a choice, your body has just ceased. You are now dead." The man quickly disappeared only reappear an instant later.

"What did you do! You've killed me!"

"Yes. What other way to escape the Prison and escape notice? As for what I want, I need a body to conduct my business in the world. I've chosen you and your body to help me with this."

"And exactly why should I help you?"

"Two reasons. The first is your dead without me. The second reason is simply this; my name is Tiamat."

That night in the Prison's graveyard a man's fist broke out of the ground and a body began hauling itself out. The man looked around yellow eyes flashing before grinning and having two huge wings come out of his back. Less than a minute later the man had disappeared. A few days later Albus Dumbledore was murdered by Severus Snape, ironically one article, now eclipsed by Dumbledore's death, told how a death had occurred at Azkaban Prison.

_Late three nights ago a rather depressing event occurred at Azkaban Prison. Prisoner #3293 died due to unknown causes and an unknown illness. The Prisoner's health had been rapidly getting worse since his incarceration after the Battle in DoM. A Death Eater he was in the end years of his life, he was a good person in the beginning. May you rest in peace, Lucius._

A/N: This was a prologue of sorts, a bit short, it should hopefully get longer as I continue. The being/creature/entity/person (whatever you want to say) is very important to this story and yes it is from somewhere in a Final Fantasy game, you will not see/hear from it again until the end of this story, and then probably the beginning and ending of each story after this, until the thing is revealed. We go to Harry next chapter and someone remembers who they are, not to mention train rides…Hope you enjoyed, if you feel up to it, please respond and let me know what you think. The reviews would be nice, but this story will probably continue either way. Thanks for reading.


End file.
